This disclosure is in the field of endodontic procedures and, more particularly, computer-guided endodontic procedures.
Prior to cleaning and shaping a root canal and filling the root canal system, an endodontist must prepare an access cavity to the pulp chamber of the tooth so as to identify the root canal entrances for subsequent preparation and obturation of the root canal system. To create this cavity or hole, the endodontist uses a dental drill either on the backside of the tooth or, in the case of rear teeth, on the chewing surface of the tooth. The hole extends through the surface to the pulp chamber.
Access cavity preparation can be one of the most challenging and frustrating aspects of endodontic treatment. Yet, quality root canal therapy and treatment outcomes depend upon it. Poor preparation may result in difficulty locating or negotiating the root canals; inadequate cleaning, shaping and filling; may contribute to instrument separation or failure; and can lead to anomalies in the finished canal shape.
To date, computer-guided systems are used in dental implant procedures, like those disclosed in US 2014/0272773 A1, US 2016/0074127A1, US 2016/0151117 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 9,402,691 B2, all to X-Nav Technologies, Inc. (“the X-Nav patents and published patent applications”).
Some camera-based systems are being used in endodontic procedures, but are not used in the planning stages, nor are the systems used to track the position of instruments within the patient's tooth anatomy. These systems are primarily designed to eliminate the need for the endodontist to look directly into a patient's mouth and places the endodontist in a better ergonomic position.